


No Control

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Laughter During Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, basically every good thing in this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: “Well, are you gonna come in?” Nico tilts his head to the side. “Or do you just want a show?”Or, alternatively, Levi walks in on Nico jerking off in the shower.





	No Control

Nico takes a step back and bangs his head against the cabinet behind him. Both him and Levi stop in their tracks, looking at each other with wide eyes and heavy breathing. When no part of the room comes crashing to the ground, Levi moves forward and steps into Nico’s space.

“We don’t have time for head injuries,” he breathes before catching Nico’s lips in a hard kiss.

Nico moans and reaches down to grab Levi’s ass and squeeze it, enjoying the way his hands fit perfectly around it. Levi slips his knee between Nico’s legs and forces him to spread them, stepping closer when he does.

“What _do_ we have time for?” Nico whispers in Levi’s ear.

Levi shivers and Nico grins to himself, slipping one hand inside the pants of Levi’s scrubs to feel the hot skin directly on his fingers.

“Whatever you want,” Levi rolls his hips upwards, in search of some friction.

Nico’s mind is swimming with possibilities; he wants to never stop kissing Levi, and he wants to bury himself inside of him, but he also doesn’t plan on taking his hands off of him for even one second. He wants everything and he wants it now.

“That doesn’t narrow it down,” Nico chuckles.

Levi’s expression changes like he’s picturing exactly what Nico is thinking, but they’re both aware that they have some limitations to what they can actually do.

They had finally taken advantage of Dr. Karev’s suggestion to use the radiology room, and it’s every bit as lockable as they were promised, but they’re still in the middle of the work day, and there’s a noticeable lack of soft surfaces in here. All in all, not the most comfortable of places to fool around in.

“Tick tock,” Levi singsongs. “Make up your mind.”

Nico kisses him again, mostly to shut him up, but it also works in making him notice how much he likes the feeling of Levi’s slick and warm tongue slipping in his mouth, and one image in particular pushes itself to the front of his mind.

Their lips come apart with a wet sound, and Nico pushes down on Levi’s shoulder until he gets the idea and kneels on the ground between Nico’s legs.

“Yeah?” Levi tilts his head to the side and grins.

Nico undoes the drawstrings of his own pants and roughly tugs them down. “Yeah.”

Levi takes over and shuffles closer, leaning in to kiss the skin above the elastic band of Nico’s underwear. His fingers hook into it and slowly move to take it off, his lips following closely, hot breath washing over the hair at the base of Nico’s cock and making goosebumps appear on Nico’s skin.

He’s almost close enough to touching his lips to the shaft, when his pager goes off loudly and startles them both. Once again, they’re left staring at each other in surprise, Nico’s erection threatening to spring out of his underwear at any second.

Levi is the first one to shake himself out of his stupor, fumbling with his pager and squinting to look at the number flashing on the tiny screen. Nico feels his heart sink when he sees his expression.

“Don’t go,” he immediately begs, covering the pager with his hands.

Biting his lower lip and looking appreciatively up at Nico’s body from his position still on his knees, Levi shakes his head with an apologetic expression and uses Nico’s arm to hoist himself up.

“I have to,” he leans up into the tips of his toes for a kiss.

Nico wraps his arms around him and dips him backwards, deepening the kiss and then pulling back with a loud smack. Every inch of his body is telling him to keep Levi from leaving, but he knows he has to.

“Go,” he mumbles against Levi’s lips.

“Let me,” Levi giggles, pushing against Nico’s shoulders.

Nico makes a complaining noise and finally frees him from his embrace, fixing his still very interested cock in his pants as he watches Levi struggle to unlock the door while still keeping an eye on Nico.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he complains one last time, already halfway out the door.

Nico winks at him and pulls up one corner of his shirt, showing off his abs and watching with delight as Levi follows the movement, squeezes his eyes closed and leaves, a string of curse words following him down the hallway.

Chuckling to himself, Nico hits his head against the wall behind him again and closes his eyes, trying his best to calm himself down. He runs his fingers through his hair and fixes his clothes, physically shaking himself up and mentally preparing himself to go back to work as well.

It’s going to be a long day.

-

The door slams closed behind Nico, and he sighs while he kicks off his shoes and hangs up his coat. Cracking his neck side to side, he walks further into the apartment and looks around the silent living room. It always feels way too lonely when Levi is not here.

Mulling over how that thought probably harbours something deeper than he has the strength to recognize right now, he heads for the bathroom to take a shower. He does quick work of shedding his clothes while the water warms up, then steps in under the spray.

The quiet is even more noticeable in the bathroom, with the noise of the water running not entirely making up for Levi’s usually quite loud presence. Nico finds that he doesn’t like it. Once again, he saves actually thinking about it for a different day.

Right now, he calls up the memory of the last time Levi and he had been in this shower together. That one definitely hadn’t been a quiet incident. Nico smiles to himself as he remembers Levi leaning out of the cabin to turn the music playing on his phone even higher, dripping water everywhere in the meantime.

He recalls the way Levi’s eyes looked, a mischievous sparkle in them, his eyelashes wet and looking darker because of it. Nico also thinks about how those same eyes kept staring at him as Levi sank down to his knees on the shower floor.

A shiver runs down Nico’s spine, and he leans back against the wall when he’s done lathering shampoo in his hair. The image of Levi, wet hair slicked back, and those lips of his kissing their way down Nico’s stomach is making a fire burn in his lower belly.

Nico grabs the bodywash and rubs an unnecessarily large amount on his chest, mind focused on Levi’s lips wrapping around his cock, heat enveloping it and hands settling on Nico’s thighs, squeezing rhythmically with every bob of his head.

The hand half heartedly rubbing over Nico’s shoulder travels over his nipple, a zap of electricity shooting through him at the contact, and continues down his abs. The plan hadn’t been to jerk off in the shower, but with the way they were interrupted this morning, Nico isn’t complaining.

He grips his own cock and lets out a deep sigh, closing his eyes and pushing his head back against the wall behind him, hand moving slowly but fist tight and sure. If he focuses hard enough, he can feel Levi’s voice calling his name from the floor.

What he doesn’t notice is the front door opening and then slamming shut.

-

Levi stumbles his way into the apartment, hands flying out to hold onto the wall to avoid falling directly on his face. When he steadies himself, he stands up straight and throws his bag and jacket to the floor. He also sends a dirty look to the guilty doormat.

“Nico?” he calls out, walking further into the apartment.

There is no answer, except for the sound of running water. Levi grins to himself and hurries to get to the bathroom, peeking his head in and squinting through the steam filling the room. The image that presents itself to him leaves him speechless.

Nico hasn’t noticed him yet, which is made obvious by the way he’s got his eyes closed and lower lip caught between his teeth. Levi’s gaze travels lower, over to his abs flexing with the effort of moving his hips back and forth, and even lower to his hand fisting his hard cock.

“Oh?” Levi breathes. “Oh.”

Blood immediately rushes both up to Levi’s cheeks and down to his own cock, and it makes him lightheaded for a second. The low moan Nico lets out doesn’t help that, either.

When he recovers from the initial shock, Levi closes the bathroom door behind him and clears his throat, extremely turned on but awkward and unsure on how to make his presence known. Nico looks so focused, maybe he should just let him finish in peace, maybe he doesn’t want Levi in here right now, maybe-

“Oh my god,” Nico suddenly yells.

Levi jumps, heart beating even faster than it had already been, and they both stare at each other with wide eyes for a few seconds. Nico is the first one to break, exploding in a loud laugh that startles Levi even more.

“How long have you been just standing there?” Nico asks, pushing himself off the wall and leaning his head out of the shower door, dripping water everywhere.

“Not long,” Levi answers, distracted by the droplets collecting on Nico’s collarbones.

“Well, are you gonna come in?” Nico tilts his head to the side. “Or do you just want a show?”

Levi actually considers it, but then decides that he would feel way too dumb, just standing in the middle of the bathroom and looking at Nico jerking off. Especially when he could take part in it instead.

He surprisingly gracefully gets out of his clothes, rushing to open the shower door while Nico steps back under the spray and rubs his hands over himself.

“Are you laughing at me?” Levi accuses, pointing his finger at Nico snickering while Levi almost slips his way into the shower.

“I’m just looking at you,” Nico shrugs.

“Well, stop looking and start kissing me,” Levi raises one eyebrow when he stands in front of Nico, both of them in their naked glory and not ashamed in the slightest.

Nico smirks and dips his head down, connecting their lips in a wet and warm kiss. His arms come up to wrap themselves around Levi’s waist, and Levi holds onto his shoulders for dear life. He knows that there is a high chance of him crashing to the ground any second, and he really has other plans for tonight.

“If I remember correctly,” he starts, fingers sliding in Nico’s wet hair. “We have some unfinished business.”

“We do,” Nico confirms, reaching down and grabbing Levi’s ass with both hands.

Levi pushes back into the touch, catching Nico’s lips again and melting into the kiss, enjoying the hot water and the hot air and the hot man underneath his fingers.

They’ve been kissing for what feels like hours by the time Nico shifts like he wants to move things along, but Levi becomes suddenly aware of how hard it’s gotten to breathe with the steam and how weird his fingertips feel after so much time in the shower.

“Mh,” he mumbles against Nico’s lips. “Bed.”

Nico frowns and hooks one hand under Levi’s thigh, trying to hike it up and around his hip. Levi squeals embarrassingly in fear when the movement makes his already precarious balance even worse, and he digs his fingers in Nico’s shoulders to steady himself.

In turn, Nico makes a complaining sound at the pain that causes, and it’s such a messy situation it would be funny, if they both weren’t so turned on it hurts.

Levi starts laughing and turns off the water, deciding for both of their sakes that it’s better to move this somewhere else. Somewhere the ground isn’t slippery and there isn’t a waterfall blinding him, preferably.

“C’mon, bed,” he repeats, this time stepping away from Nico.

“But you haven’t even washed yet,” Nico argues.

“What’s the point,” Levi smirks. “When we’re just going to get dirty again.”

Nico catches on and smiles, opening the shower door and stepping out, completely disregarding putting on a robe or a towel in favour of suggestively beckoning Levi over. Levi absolutely loves it.

He steps out onto the bath mat and then keeps going, leaving wet footsteps in his path. Nico follows soon after in a much louder manner, and Levi lets out a screaming laugh when he feels arms wrap themselves around his waist and lift him off the ground.

“You’re gonna clean everything when we’re done,” Nico growls in his ear.

Levi wriggles out of his hold and crawls onto the bed, lying down on his back and spreading his legs with what he hopes is an alluring look on his face.

“Yeah, so you can tell me I’ve done it wrong and complain while you redo it yourself,” Levi rolls his eyes, then points them on Nico rummaging around in the bedside table.

“Ugh, shut up,” Nico scoffs, but they both know it’s true.

“Make me,” Levi bites his lower lip.

Nico’s eyes darken at that, and he throws himself on the bed, the blanket sticking to his wet knees. He lies down between Levi’s legs and immediately claims his mouth again. Levi suspects it’s mostly to actually shut him up, but he’s not sure he minds.

The sound of the bottle of lube clicking open echoes in the otherwise silent room, and Nico wastes no time in pouring way too much of it on his fingers and then spreading it on and around Levi’s hole. He’s all relaxed from the hot water, so it only takes a couple of minutes for Nico to be pushing in two fingers.

He scissors them and uses his thumb to press against the skin behind his balls, and Levi can’t do more than throw his head back and breathe heavily, entirely consumed by the fire building in his belly. He feels the urgency from this morning come back with a vengeance, and he can’t wait anymore.

“In, in, in,” he chants quietly, pushing against Nico’s wrist.

“You sure?” Nico asks, but he’s already spreading he lube on his cock.

“Never been surer,” Levi nods.

Nico chuckles and grabs the back of Levi’s thighs by his knees, pushing them up and spreading them further apart. Levi is full exposed and completely at his mercy, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“That’s not a word,” Nico raises one eyebrow.

Levi huffs and thinks of about a thousand ways to answer, but before he can choose one, Nico’s cock presses against his hole and the words die on the tip of his tongue. All that comes out is a sigh when Nico finally pushes in, a slow but sure stroke that leaves him breathless.

“How’s that for shutting you up?” Nico smirks, face contorted between pleasure and smugness.

Levi glares at him, then suddenly clenches his muscles and watches as Nico struggles to hold in a sound of surprise.

“I don’t know, you tell me,” he smirks.

Nico seems to decide that playtime is over after that, because he scoots forward on his knees, guides one of Levi’s legs to wrap itself around his waist and starts thrusting in earnest. The first one knocks the breath out of Levi, and he raises his arms behind himself to press against the headboard.

Their movements are not synced up nor are they precise or calculated, but it’s still so, so good. Levi feels full when Nico presses all the way in, and he can’t avoid letting out quiet moans every time he pulls out, only to thrust back in.

It’s a dance he knows by now, but he’s in no way used to it or bored by it. If he wasn’t as impatient as he is, he would spend all day letting Nico fuck him every which way.

They’re lazy but focused, Nico’s thrusts deep and hard, and his hair is dripping on Levi’s face. It’s the perfect ending to an already pretty good day. The only thing that would make it better is a big bottle of champagne.

“What are you thinking about?” Nico asks out of nowhere.

Levi takes a few seconds to focus his eyes on his face, but it’s glorious when he does. His cheeks are rosy from the hot shower and the effort, but his eyes are curious and glinting with happiness.

“I fucking love you,” Levi answers, leaning in for a kiss.

He can feel Nico smiling against his lips, and soon they’re barely even kissing anymore, both of them grinning too hard to properly do so. Levi lets his thighs fall open, letting Nico move even closer. The change in angle makes stars appear behind his eyelids, and a loud moan slips out of his lips.

“You’re gonna come?” Nico asks, hips speeding up.

“Yeah,” Levi nods.

“Yeah?” Nico repeats, hand snaking between their bodies to grip Levi’s cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Levi gasps.

Nico fucks in harder, his thrust making Levi slowly shift up the bed, arms behind him bending to keep him from hitting his head on the headboard. They’re sweating and breathing hard, and it’s so deliciously rough that Levi never wants it to end.

It gets too much after a while, so Levi focuses on something that isn’t the pleasure building in his lower belly to distract himself and make this last as long as possible. He notices how obscene the squelching sound of the lube and the noise of their skin slapping together are, and it doesn’t help at all.

“I’m,” he starts, but gets choked when Nico does something amazing with his fist.

He holds his breath for a second, and then comes so hard he shoots all the way up to his chin. He gulps in air as Nico keeps jerking him off while chasing his own orgasm, hips twitching and thrusts shallow. He tucks his face in the crook of Levi’s shoulder and buries himself all the way in.

Levi can feel every bit of him coming inside him, and it sends a shiver through his whole body. He lowers his cramping arms and wraps them around Nico’s shoulders, holding each other while they come down from their highs.

Nico moves off of Levi after a few minutes, rolling into the space next to him while still keeping a hand on Levi’s thigh as a point of contact. Levi’s heart feels like it will never stop its erratic beating.

“We should definitely get interrupted by pages more,” Nico breathes.

They’re silent for a few seconds while they process what Nico just said through their foggy minds, but when it registers they both start laughing loudly, curling into each other and leaning in for a happy kiss.

Levi almost falls asleep, but the thought of having to change the blankets forces his eyes to open and him to sit up in bed. Nico opens one eye and looks at him questioningly.

“Shower?” Levi asks, nodding his head in the direction of the bathroom.

He can see the mischievous glint in Nico’s expression without him saying anything, so he stops him before he can by shoving a hand in his face.

“To actually wash ourselves,” Levi specifies.

Nico chuckles and sits up as well, a satisfied expression on his face that makes Levi’s heart skip a beat. They stare at each other for way too long, but Levi is too happy to care.

“Race you,” Levi quickly says before sprinting out of the room.

Nico curses and fumbles to follow, Levi laughing loudly and making a corner, luckily without tripping and falling face first to the ground. He may or may not purposefully slow down so that Nico can catch up to him and spin him in his arms, but that’s just for him and his giant of a boyfriend to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This has too many mentions of slamming things and Levi almost falling on his face, but my sleep deprived mind nursing 2-weeks-old kittens at 3am did not care at all. I was in the mood for some happy, light-hearted, and fun smut and that's what this is lol
> 
> Also, this is absolutely based on the anon who so generously shared their headcanon on Tumblr with me! Thank you! It's come a bit late, but hope you like it ;)
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
